When Sakura Blossoms Bloom
by kitt90
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have grown up as childhood friends. But Sesshomaru is soon called away to fight in the upcoming war for his father.What will Kagome do? Will Kagome learn about her mysterious past? SessxKag PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Sakura Blossoms

When the Sakura Blossoms Bloom

Chapter 1: Sakura Blossoms

Hi people! This is my first FanFic... So I'm begging you to be kind! Plz no flames! But I will accept constructive criticism! Thanks for all of your time and thanks for reading my FanFic... Plz review! Oh yeah and the main reason that I've written this story is cuz my friend constantly nags me about this! So here's my story!

"Sessho-kun come on!" exclaimed a ten-year-old Kagome.

Behind her she dragged a twelve-year Sesshomaru who seemed to be very agitated by the fact that he was being dragged by a ningen no less.

"Come on! You've gotta see this!"

He winced at her high-pitched squeal of excitement.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry Sessho-kun! I didn't mean to hurt your ears!"

"What was so _amazing_ that you had to drag this Sesshomaru all the way out into the middle of the forest?"

"Just wait! It's a surprise! Now come one! You won't believe it!"

"Just what exactly is-"

He stopped mid sentence. They were standing in a Sakura Blossom grove. All of the trees were in full bloom. Petals cascaded around them slowly as Kagome led him through the grove to the center. There stood what seemed to be a huge Sakura tree. All of its flowers were in full bloom. Kagome went up to it and hugged it. He chuckled at her childish antics (even though they are like kids anyway!).

"So what's so special about this tree?" he snorted.

"Hmp! Don't you know anything! Baka!"

He growled at the insult and felt his pride an ego take a blow.

"Ack! I'm so sorry Sessho-kun! I didn't mean it like that!"

He nodded his head in recognition to say 'Please continue.'

"This tree hasn't bloomed in over ten years! This is the first time that I've ever seen it bloom! Isn't it amazing!" she sighed. "Isn't it beautiful? My mother said that it only blooms every ten years!"

"Yes it is." He said while gazing at her as she spun around in circles letting the Sakura petals fall around her.

She was wearing a pink kimono that had a floral pattern that went started at her shoulder and went diagonally across her body. To match her kimono she wore a light pink obi, while they wind seemed to toy with her hair. Which caused it to gently flutter around her. The sunlight seemed to enhance her features and giving her the look of a goddess. Her cerulean eyes reflected her mood, as they were filled with excitement and joy. He shook his head 'I shouldn't be having these thoughts…' He sighed, 'After all she only sees me as her oniisan."

She gazed admiringly at the tree all this time and never noticed how Sesshomaru's admiring gaze. Finally she turned around to look at him and blessed him with one of her dazzling smile. His breath hitched and he couldn't look away. Finally he broke eye contact with her and turned around to gaze at the setting sun. 'It is time to head home…'

"Come Kagome. It is time that we returned. Your parents will be worried if we stay here any longer."

"Aww! Do we have to? Five more minuets! Please!" she said while looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Well can we at least just watch the sunset?"

He sighed. Some how no mater how he tried it seemed like Kagome would always get her way around him.

"Very well then."

"You know what Sessho-kun?"

"What?"

"I think that we should meet make this place our special hideout! We could come here whenever we wanted to! But most importantly… We should always come here whenever this Sakura tree blooms."

"Yes. I agree"

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and together the two of them sat while gazing off into the sunset. Each left to their thoughts. Without either of them noticing, their fingers had intertwined and that they were smiling. Time seemed to stop still for the two happy children. Though neither of them new the dread and horrible news that would soon be befall them.

**Glossary:**

Baka- Idiot

Oniisan- Elder brother

So what did all of you think? I would love to get responses! Thanks! NO FLAMES! I hope that you all enjoyed it! So do you think that I should change anything? Any suggestions for the things that should happen in the future? Right now all I'm doing is kinda showing their past a little bit.


	2. My past

When the Sakura Blossoms Bloom…

HI! Thanks for the reviews! I was actually surprised to get any at all! Hehehehehe… Anyways! I'm sorry it took me so long to update… I kinda didn't know what direction to take this story in. Also I am now giving credit to Onyx Dawn for being my editor! Yeah! Anyways! Enjoy and please review! Thank you!

Chapter 2: My Past…

A young girl ran through and down the hallway. "Sessho-kun! Where are you!" All of a sudden she ran into a maid that was carrying dishes.

_CRASH!_

"Gomen-nasai!

Sesshomaru turned his head in the direction of the loud crash.

"What is going on?"

The dark haired girl quickly picked up the scattered and broken dishes.

"Ahhh!" She had cut her finger on one of the shards.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see…"

"What!" She turned around. "Oh Sessho-kun, it's only you!"

She glared at him and patted her chest enthusiastically. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"And still as weak as ever huh?"

"Grrrr!" She glared at him, huffed and began to walk in the other direction.

"You are dismissed, and clean up this mess." He barked out the orders to the maid and began to trail after Kagome.

"Kagome," He whispered, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She stopped and turned around. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Sessho… I don't understand… Is what they say about me true?" Her tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What did you hear?"

"I was walking by some of the youkai lords and I ran into a vase… When it broke they all stared at me since I was picking up the shards with the servants."

Sesshomaru sighed… He knew what the lords had said to her. It was most likely along the lines of what they said to him when his father had married that disgusting ningen.

"They say that I'm some ungrateful orphan and that I should be thrown to the wolves!" She began to furiously wipe away her tears, but to no avail. "They say that I'm… Just a popper! That I'm not of royal blood. That I have no family! They told me that I should be a servant…"

She stopped talking and flung herself at him. Wrapping her arms securely around his waist, while soaking his yukata with her tears.

"It… It… It can't be true can it? All these years?" She sobbed. "Please tell me it's not true! Tell me the truth!"

Sesshomaru had not said anything the whole time. He was too speechless. 'Oh Kagome… You have no idea of how close to the truth you are… Do you? But they have lied… You are an orphan…'

"No." He said with a shake of his head. "What you have heard are all lies. I will personally have the people that said this punished! Now come… It's time that we visited our secret place."

With that he took hold of her hand and led her to the sakura grove. When they had arrived there Kagome's spirit seemed to have lifter somewhat. Her natural glow came back to her face as she began to twirl and dance with the sakura blossom petals.

'Oh Kagome… What would you do if you ever found out the truth about your past? Would you hate me for not telling you?' He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Reminiscing about the past and how he really met her.

_Flashback_

Hordes of demons crashed through the forest. A lone woman ran through the forest with a bundle in her arms.

Pant, Pant 

She tripped but made sure that her body took the fall as to not harm the bundle. She gasped as she sensed the demons closing in on her.

'Only a little more! I must not let them take my baby from me! No… We'll never make it alive…' She stopped outside of a cave and drew a circle with symbols into the ground. Once she was done doing this she began to chant softly to herself. A faint glow surrounded her body. She gasped as wings sprouted out of her back. The winds swirled around her body. Tossing her long hair every which way and her deep blue eyes shone with teas of sorrow and regret. Loose feathers from her wings floated around her as her wings shielded her body from viewers as she transformed into her true form.

With a final burst of light she stepped out of the protection of her glorious wings. When she stepped out she was wearing a pure white kimono with elaborate golden designs. Midnight black hair glistened in the pale moonlight, while a faint glow surrounded her body. Golden bracelets clinked together as she moved her arms in a sign of prayer to her god. 'Give me the strength I need to protect my child…' She cradled the small bundle in her arms. Her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry my love… My dear precious baby… I must do this… Only one of us will survive. And I will do everything in my power to insure that it is you!"

After saying this she ran into the cave and hid her child within the deepest regions of it.

_ROAR!_

Her head whipped around as she heard the demons approaching. Quickly she took off a silver crescent shaped pendant. In the center was a glowing sapphire. She mumbled a few words and created a shield around the child, and the fled the cave to her doom.

Screams and howls rented the night. The mysterious woman fought hard to protect her child. She had summoned her staff, made of gold with symbols of the elements engraved on it. She lashed out relentlessly at the demons while sending countless spells out towards them. Freezing and burning them, but for everyone she killed it seemed as if two more took its place. Soon she began to tire. She gasped as she felt on of the demons slash her in the side. Drawing blood. This encouraged the bloodlust of the beasts.

A wicked laughter rang through the night as a mysterious hooded man summoned a sword with the wave of his hand and threw it at the woman. She screamed as it pierced through her heart.

"Did you really think that you could escape me?"

She collapsed to the ground coughing up blood.

"Where is the child woman!" The hooded man lifter her head with his hands and looked her directly in the eye. Crimson eyes clashed with her defiant stormy blue eyes.

"I… I…"_ Cough, Cough_ She spit up more blood. "I'll never give you my daughter to slaughter as you did to your own kin!" With this she took one final breath and spit at the man. Her blood splattered on his face.

He growled with disgust and tossed her dead body into the cave.

"Search the area! I want that child and you will find it for me!"

With that he turned around and left with a puff of smoke. The demons searched until the break of day. But they never did find the child.

**The Next Day**

'How could they? How could he! Father you have betrayed me! Me and all of the pure blooded youkais!' A young inu-youkai stomped through the forest.

He kicked a rock and continued to kick it. Not knowing where he was going or what he was about to discover.

**Vocabulary:**

Gomen-nasai- I'm sorry(Very formal way to say it.)

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! What did you guys think? Any comments questions? Suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	3. Friends

When Sakura Blossoms Bloom

Chapter 3: Friends…

HI! Sorry I've taken a while to update... But here! I hope that you enjoy! Also! This chapter will most likely be edited later on sometime soon. Please leave comments!

* * *

A lone messenger ran down the hallway. He came to a halt outside of a room. Carefully he kneeled onto the wooden floor, head touching the floor. "Lady Kagome, Inu no Taisho-sama wishes to speak with you." 

Kagome's head whipped around as she heard this. Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father, was calling for her, but why? "Please tell him that I will be there shortly."

The messenger stood up and bowed. Then scampered off to deliver the message. A light breeze blew in through the window, blowing her bangs from her eyes as she gazed at the setting sun. "How long has it been?" She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Since we've looked at the sunset together?" Her eyes focused on a figure standing in the shadows.

"Your senses have sharpened." Sesshomaru walked out of his hiding place.

"Arigato Sessho-kun." She smiled at him and began to walk towards the hallway. "Perhaps…" She said, her hand resting on the frame of the door, "Perhaps we could walk to the groove tonight?" She turned hopeful eyes to him.

Sesshomaru sighed and averted his eyes away from hers. He hated to see those hopeful eyes fill with want and regret whenever he refused her offer. "I'm sorry Kag-" He was unable to finish his sentence for Kagome had slammed the door shut. The smell of salt lingered in the air. 'She's crying?' He shook his head and walked out of the room and in the other direction that Kagome had went in.

'Why? Why does he always refuse to do anything with me now?' She wiped furiously at her eyes and continued to run down the hallway. She halted when she came in front of two huge double doors.

The doors were of a dark mahogany. Carvings of the Inutashio's family line were engraved into the doors. They illustrated the gory battles that their ancestors had won. Sesshomaru had told her that whenever an Inutashio had gone to war and had killed with honor, they were then able to have their selves carved into the massive doors. The entire hallway depicted scenes of great battles that their family had fought. Some of the pictures seemed so detailed that they could've jumped out of the pictures. By now her tears had receded and she deemed herself acceptable to proceed. She lifted one of the immense doorknockers and let gravity do the rest.

_BOOM!_

"EEEP!" She jumped a foot in the air. 'I didn't think that it would be _that_ loud!' She hung her head down with embarrassment and jumped yet again as the doors opened in front of her with a loud creaking sound.

"Enter." Stated a cold voice.

Kagome gasped at how cold the room was and continued into the dimly lit room while pondering over the thought of how he kept his room so cold. Black and red tapestries lined the room. Portraits of the royal family loomed overhead, their eyes seemed to follow her every movement. Kagome shivered at the thought as she stared at them while walking through the grand room.

Near the end of the room was a fireplace. An angular figure was gazing intently at the roaring fire. He seemed so deep in concentration. Brow wrinkled and eyes closed, as he continued to ignore her presence and continued to think. Some how she found the courage to bring him out of his thoughts. "Inu no Taisho-sama I have come as requested." She bowed low to the back of the powerful inu youkai that stood before her.

"Please sit Lady Kagome." He said as he kneeled down on one of the many tatami mats that lined the floor. "I believe that you know of the war that is beginning between the four lands?" Kagome nodded her head. "Good. Then you will understand why your mother has asked me to assign you a bodyguard. Your bodyguard will not only protect you, but they will also teach you how to defend yourself." He sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples and began to move them in a slow clockwise motion. "And if necessary… To kill your attacker." He stopped his ministrations and raised his head, holding her questioning gaze. "Your mother has also requested that you become more educated about your past and various subjects. So I have taken the liberty of giving you a tutor."

Kagome, once again, nodded in understanding. She studied his face to see how he felt about this war between the lands, but she could see no emotions. 'Just like Sesshomaru…' She thought. He and his father were very similar. Both had the long silver hair, entrancing golden eyes, high aristocratic check bones, magenta stripes across their checks and the blue crescent moon that stated Inu no Taisho's authority as Taiyoukai of the West. But the biggest and most important similarity was the cold mask that they wore in the presence of those they did not trust. 'Those they can not trust… Does Sesshomaru not trust me now that the war has come? Is that the reason why he does not act like his old self around me?' She bowed down to Inu no Tashio "Arigotou gozai-masu Inu no Tashio-sama."

"Dou-itashimashite Kagome" His lips formed into a smile as he stood up. "You truly have grown up my daughter."

Kagome's mood brightened considerably, she smiled as she too stood up. "Arigato Inu no Tashio." She always felt warmth spreading through her body every time that he called her his daughter. Some how she felt whole… Almost like this was her real family. But she knew that was impossible.

Her real family was currently preparing for the war. Her mother had asked the Inutashio's family to watch after her and her sister during the war. Kagome didn't understand why their mother wasn't with them. But she knew that her mother needed to make sure that all of the paper work was taken care of at home while their father was fighting during the war.

He smiled again, this time showing his gleaming fangs. He clapped his hands together and made a summoning gesture. He turned Kagome to face a girl that looked only a few years older than her. She wore a black cat suit with armor covering her shoulders, elbows and her shins. A mask covered her mouth and nose from view while her eyes were of a chocolate brown and where accompanied with a dark lavender eye shadow. Her dark auburn hair was held in a high ponytail and she held herself up proudly. Kagome noticed her choice of weapon. Around her waist was a red obi that held her katana while she was also holding an enormous boomerang. "Kagome, this is Sango. She is a taijiya and has agreed to train you. Unfortunately, the Northern Lord had recently attacked her village causing her entire village was destroyed. Only her and her brother survived." Sango bowed to Kagome, and Kagome returned the bow.

A man dressed in a black and dark purple monk's robe emerged from the darkness and bowed before Kagome. His black hair was held in a low ponytail. As he bowed the staff that the carried clinked as the many golden loops knocked together, creating the light clinking noise. Around his right hand he wore a glove that wrapped with a rosary bead necklace. Kagome wondered about this. 'Why would he need that?' His deep purple eyes spoke of wisdom and… Mischief? Kagome shook her head at this. Perhaps she was judging him to quickly. She bowed in return to his gesture. "This is Miroku. He is a houshi that has agreed to teach you to become more knowledgeable in many subjects. I must go and attend to other matters. You are dismissed." They all bowed in respect and slowly left the room.

Once they had stepped out of the room Miroku had kneeled down in front of Kagome. He smiled as her and said. "Kagome will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Kagome was shocked to hear this and blushed a deep red color.

Sango took her boomerang and whacked Miroku in the head. "Hentai!" She screamed and stepped on his unconscious form and dragged Kagome away from him. Once out of sight she sighed and blushed when she looked at Kagome. Instantly she bowed on one knee. "Please forgive me my Lady. I acted out of place. I-"

Kagome burst out laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" She smiled at Sango and held her hand out to her. "Please do not call me 'My Lady' or anything like that." Sango looked shocked as she heard this. None of the lords or ladies that she had met was as friendly and kind as Kagome was acting right now. "So what do you say? Friends?" Sango took Kagome's hand.

"Friends."

**In the dojo**

"So what will you teach me first?" She tilted her head to the side in a questioning gesture.

"Hmmm… First I must see what kind of weapons you already know how to fight with." She turned around and gazed at the long row of weapons. Kagome scanned over all of the weapons until her eyes landed on a katana.

"I'm sorry Sango-chan…" She shook her head, " But I've never fought with anything… There's never been a reason for it, and it's pointless to take the lives of others."

Sango nodded her head in understanding. Kagome was a girl with a pure heart; she did not understand the true meaning of war. Not yet at least… The war was spreading and soon it would be here. When it came Kagome would see the true meaning of war. The destruction it brought, and the grief of losing the ones you held dear to your heart. Sango sighed and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled. "I understand how you feel… But…" Her eyes began to fill with tears. "But sooner or later you might have to kill to protect the ones you love."

Kagome stared at her friend and smiled while placing her hand over Sango's. "Thank you for understanding… I can only hope that I will not be forced to kill another, but I know that sacrifices must be made to protect the ones you love…" Her eyes scanned over the wall again. She picked up a katana and showed it to Sango. "I think that I would like to learn how to wield this first." She smiled and walked away to change into the training hakamas that she had recently purchased. After she had finished dressing she came out and smiled at Sango. 'I can do this… All I need to do is concentrate!'

**A few weeks later…**

Sweat dripped from her brow and slid down her cheek. Her eyes scanned the room for her attacker as she moved into a defensive stance. She closed her eyes in concentration to focus on locating their aura. Her mind cleared and she began to see everything in a white haze. She searched quickly and found a red haze in the rafters of the dojo to her right. Opening her eyes she gathered her feet beneath her and jumped while landing in front of the black clad figure. She smirked as she saw her enemy's expression and launched herself at her. "HYAA!" Her opponent dodged and struck with a counter attack kick that struck her square in the chest and pinching her in the shoulder. "Oomph!" Her legs buckled beneath her before giving way as she lost her footing, and began her descent to the floor.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango launched herself to catch Kagome before she fell to the floor.

"AAAAAH! Sango do something! I can't move my legs!" Kagome failed her arms around while trying to get her legs beneath her.

Sango finally caught up to Kagome and held her in her arms. "Sorry about that…" She landed with grace and carefully laid Kagome's body on the ground while hitting her in her shoulder in various places.

"Oww! What was that for! And what did you do to me!" She yelled while glaring at Sango with accusing eyes as she rubbed her shoulders.

Sango sweat dropped and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I completely forgot to teach about the nerves in the human body and how to manipulate them." She scratched her head and sighed. Kagome had gotten stronger and the two of them had become sisters to each other. She shook her head and gave her hand to Kagome to help her up. Kagome smiled and allowed Sango to pull her up. "Shall we go outside and take a break Kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Hai! Why don't we go down to the sparing fields?"

Sango smiled mischievously and jabbed Kagome in the ribs. "You like Inuyasha don't you?"

Kagome blushed a deep red and gave Sango a look of utter disbelief and betrayal. "Sango! How could you say something like that!" She shook her head and refused to look at Sango.

Sango laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Its ok Kagome. I can tell that you like him by the way that you look at him."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome smiled evil and Sango started to back away from her. "You wanna know what I think?"

"That's ok Kagome-chan… Ummm... Why don't we talk about something else? Hehehehe" Sango smiled nervously.

"I think that you like Miroku!" Sango blushed and opened her mouth to defend herself but was unable to as a tree went careening over them.

Kagome screamed and looked at what threw the tree towards them. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha. There he stood, eyes searching the woods for his rival while his ears turned from side to side listening for the sound of his enemy's feet running towards him. He wasn't wearing the top part of his fire rat haroi or the shirt underneath that, giving Kagome a good view of his hard toned muscles. Kagome blushed and shook her head. "INUYASHA! What were you thinking!"

Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome and glared at her. "Baka! Can't you see that I'm fighting!"

"You could of killed us!"

"Keh." Inuyasha glared at Kagome. His eyes widened when he felt the steel of Sesshomaru's blade press itself against his throat.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You lose." He released Inuyasha and kicked him into a tree. Inuyasha flew forward and crashed into the tree with a thud.

"Hmph! Serves you right!" She smiled and ran over to hug Sesshomaru. He accepted the hug and rested his chin on her head.

_**WHACK!**_

They turned their head in the direction of the noise. Sango stood over an unconscious Miroku with her boomerang high above her head as she continued to pummel the perverted monk.

"Hentai!"

"Please forgive this monk's wondering hands my beautiful Sango." Miroku had regained consciousness and was blocking the blows with his staff. Sango glared at him one more time and sighed.

"Aah! Inuyasha! I forgot all about him!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha's fallen form. "Are you ok? Any broken bones? Scratches? Are you bleeding anywhere?" She continued to bombard him with questions and poke his body in search of wounds. Inuyasha shoved Kagome away and glared at her. He gasped as he felt a wound opening up on his back. Blood began to seep from the wound and began to flow and drip onto the ground. Kagome gave a small squeak when she saw the wound.

"What took you so long!" He grunted in pain as he attempted to stand up.

"Baka! Don't move!" She looked over the wound and carefully placed her hands on it. "Just relax." He took a sharp intake of breath as her hands pressed on his wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the wound. 'Just do what Kaede said and concentrate. Picture the wound healing, the muscles regenerating and coming together again.' A pinkish glow covered her hands and the wound as it slowly healed itself. She opened one eye and peeked at the wound, after seeing that it had healed completely she let out a shriek of excitement and began to clap her hands in delight. "Yes! I did!"

"Kikyou could've done it faster…" Mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped prancing around and stared at Inuyasha. "What did you say?"

"Keh. I said that Kikyou could've healed me faster than that!" He huffed and began to walk away.

Kagome stared at the ground and felt the tears pricking at her eyes. "I know… But," She looked up and smiled, "I did my best." After saying that she turned around and walked away from the clearing. Sango stared after her friend and sighed. Miroku stared at Sango to Kagome to Inuyasha and understood what was going on. He placed his hand on Sango's shoulder and together they walked away from the clearing.

Sesshomaru gave a bored glance at the two that were now engaged in a heated argument about how Kagome could do things, and how Inuyasha countered by saying that Kikyou could do better than her before he disappeared into the shadows. But stayed in case Kagome stormed off in god knows what direction with no one to protect her from all of the rouge youkai that roamed around in the forests. Inwardly he sighed felt his the sorrow of his past squeezing his heart of how he longed to show Kagome how he truly felt. 'But I cannot allow her into my life any more than she is now. If I do… She might be seen as my weak point. That I cannot allow… I will not be responsible for her death.'

Flashback 

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes father?" A teenage Sesshomaru turned to stare at his father.

"I know of your feelings toward Kagome."

"I do not know of what you speak of father." He glared at his father. 'How dare he pry into my life like this. Is it not enough that he has ruined our line of blood by mating that ningen, and by allowing that abomination of a brother to live!'

"I know you love her. Even if you have not seen it as love, yet." He turned around to face his son with loving eyes, but was only greeted with Sesshomaru's cold and hatred driven eyes glaring back at him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You must understand Sesshomaru. As my heir you must not have any weaknesses." He gestured to the landscape with his hand. "Someday all of this shall be yours. But I know that Lord Naraku shall start a war. You have already seen the destruction of a war, and you know what it brings."

"What does this have to do with Kagome." His eyes narrowed, but his curious to know why his father was speaking to him in this manner.

"Never asking? Just demanding now huh?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Kagome has everything to do with this. If you love her, and then your enemies find out, then you have put her in danger. Your enemies know what your weaknesses is and they will do everything in their power to take what you love most and take it away from you." His eyes turned cold, as did his voice. "You must stay away from her. It would be best for both of you."

"I refuse to."

"Refuse? Who every said that you had a choice in this matter?"

"What do you mean?" He took a step towards his father. His fists were clenched and drew blood from his palms as his claws dug into his palm.

"I refuse to accept any son of mine to become heir to my throne if they go against my wishes. Or if they break in arrangements or agreements I have with them." He placed his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders and leaned his head down and whispered into his ear. "Do not make me regret choosing you to become my heir." With that he brushed past his son and made his way to the door. "Oh and one more thing." He turned around and stared at his son. "You may see her occasionally for I know what good friends you are, but I refuse to allow you to love her, or to have her love you. You mustn't let her fall in love with you either."

"Yes father… It shall be done…" He continuously clenched his fists, the blood from his wounds dripped onto the ground.

"Good." His cloaked swished as he turned around and went to greet his wife and his new second son, Inuyasha, outside in the courtyard.

"I understand perfectly." His eyes were full of tears. His blood continued to drip onto the ground, as did a clear salty liquid that dripped from his chin. 'Kagome… Please forgive me… But I promise you… I promise you! I will protect you with my life!"

End Flashback 

**Vocabulary:**

Dou-itashimashite- Thanks a lot (This is a very polite way to say it)

Arigato- Thank you

Arigotou gozai-masu- Thank you (This is a very polite way to say it)

Hai- Yes

Hentai- Pervert

Baka- Idiot

Houshi- Monk

Taijiya- A demon slayer

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooo! What did you think? Any questions? Comments? Ideas? I am willing to accpet all! But please no flames. Thanks! I hope that I'll be able to update soon, but if not plz don't be angry! Thxs! Oh yeah! I will reveal more of Kagome's past most likely in the coming chapter so if you have any questions you can ask them now, or after I have writen the fourth chapter. I hope that the fourth chapter will answer most of your questions... But if not, then plz ask me! 


	4. Meeting you

Chapter 4- Meeting you

Yeah I'm updating! Sorry its taken so long! School is very annoying... Anyways here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

**Flashback**

A young boy slowly sauntered along the path while kicking a small pebble. He continued to mutter under his breath and never noticed where his feet were leading him. Finally he stopped as he looked up he gasped.

"What… What happened!"

He stared in shock as he gazed at acre upon acre of forest trampled and destroyed. The trees were knocked down; some were only ashes while others were bore scorch marks. The smell of blood and death hung in the air.

He continued to walk along the path, as he did he saw countless carcasses littered on the ground. Dried blood stained the grass a rusty color and he nearly gagged as came to a clearing. Everywhere there were dead demons. Body parts and organs were everywhere and some of the lesser demons were beginning to feed upon the dead bodies. The entire clearing reeked of death and the smell of the rotting bodies made him gag. "What happened?" He walked through the clearing when he sensed a unidentified aura close by.

_Waaaaaah! Waaaaaah!_

'What the hell was that?' He zoned in on the area of where the sound was coming from. "There. In that cave over there…" He cautiously walked over into the cave to investigate. It was damp and dark with the smell of mildew in the air. Sesshomaru sniffed to find the location of the crying creature that he heard. 'Rain and jasmine, what is this?'

There in the back of the cave lay a baby surrounded by a pink barrier. Sesshomaru slowly approached the baby. As soon as he was close to the barrier it dropped and the cave was suddenly filled with mist. Sesshomaru growled, he had let his guard down and hadn't thought what would've happened if this were all a trap set by another youkai. Out from the mist walked a figure.

"Thank you for coming Sesshomaru-sama." A mysterious woman stood before him cloaked in a gold and white robe. She pulled the hood down and revealed her face. "Please… Protect my daughter, and give this," She pointed to a letter that was placed next to the baby, "letter to your father. It is very important that he receives this. He will know what to do." She smiled at him. "You have grown up so much since I last saw you." She motioned for him to step towards the child. (A/N: Kagome's mother is just an astro projection, she is dead but she left this message behind for her daughter)

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Me?" She laughed; her laughter was like heaven to his ears. She shook her head from side to side, her long hair fanning out beside her. "I am Sahori Kurumi and… I am the last of my tribe." Her face paled. "I can not stay her any longer. I'm sorry… I must go." Her body began to fade back into the mist. "Please take care of my baby… My dear Kagome…" She smiled, but she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru nodded and carefully took Kagome into his arms. "I will. I will protect her with my life."

**End Flashback**

"Sesshomaru."

"What is it Inu no Tashio-sama." He turned around to face his father.

"Your skills have grown and you have been commanding your battalion well."

"Arigotou gozai-masu Inu no Tashio-sama. I was trained by the best." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Inu no Tashio growled and ignored him. "I have decided to make you general of my army that is camped out in the northern mountains." He produced forth a gold necklace amulet, with their family crest engraved on it, and placed around Sesshomaru's neck. "This amulet shows your status of commander of the eastern section of my army."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "When do I leave?"

Inu Tashio turned around. "You leave tonight."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "But Inu Tashio-sama why so soon?"

"There is no need for you to question my orders." He turned around and left Sesshomaru standing alone in the pale moonlight.

'Something just doesn't feel right…' She sighed and shook her head and continued to walk towards Sesshomaru's room. 'What? His light is out?' She opened the door and gasped as she saw his room to be bare. His armor was missing and his swords were missing from their place on the wall.

She ran over to his wardrobe and was shocked to see most of his traveling and fighting yukatas missing. Her body shook and she felt her tears sliding down her cheeks. "No… It… Can't be…" She stood up and ran out of the room… Right into a maid that was holding a bundle of clothes. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She helped the maid up and smiled at her.

The maid looked at her, gasped and began to walk away with at a great speed. Keeping her head low the maid rushed off into the opposite direction of Kagome.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Her mind drifted over the possibilities of who the maid was. 'Wait… It couldn't be… Isn't that one of Sesshomaru's maids!' She hit her forehead as she understood. That was Sesshomaru's maid… But for some reason she didn't want Kagome to see her… Why?

She looked around and began to chase the maid. The maid heard Kagome's footsteps and began to run. Kagome was really confused now. Why would the maid want to run away from her? Is there something she's hiding from me? Her eyes set in determination. 'I will find out what is going on here!' With that in mind she tackled the maid to the ground and held her down so she couldn't escape.

"Why are you running away from me!" Unfortunately for Kagome the maid was a youkai and the maid in questioning pushed Kagome off of her and began to sprint off down the hall once more. Kagome sighed and placed her hand on the ground. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this… Oh well…" She concentrated on locating the fleeing youkai's aura and once she found it she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen to your master. Find her and bring her back to me." A pulse went through the ground and the maid's eyes widened with fear as she saw the ground around her ripple and suddenly she couldn't move.

"What… What's happening!" She was suddenly dropped from the air and found herself in a cage. She reached out to try and destroy the cage but was shocked instead. "Ow!"

"Now," Said Kagome glaring at the maid, "Why did we have to go about that through the hard way huh?"

The maid backed away from Kagome as far as the cage would allow, without getting shocked. "I… I don't know what you're talking about Lady Kagome." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I am only a lowly servant running an errand for her master."

"Speaking of master… Where is Prince Sesshomaru?"

The maid's eyes widened with fear. "I… I do not know my Lady."

Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration. She raised her hand and inside the cage a glowing blade appeared. "Now we can do this the easy way. Or," She made a slashing motion with her hand and the maid's sleeve was torn and her arm received a deep gash. "We can do this the hard way." Kagome looked up her eyes glowing a slightly reddish color. "Now which one would you prefer to do?"

The maid's face paled. She did not remember Kagome being so violent. Or ever seeing her eyes that kind of color. "Please my Lady, have mercy! I am but a humble servant! I know nothing!" Kagome sighed and lowered her hand and the maid took in a breath of relief. 'I knew she would never go as far as to hurt someone.' She smiled. "Now could you please release me from this cage?" She looked at Kagome in confusion.

Kagome had her head held low and her body shook. A dark aura began to surround her body. Her hair began to float around her giving her a wicked look. Her head suddenly shot up and the maid gave a cry of surprise and fear as she saw her face. Her eyes were completely red and her face ghastly pale. Kagome gave a wicked, and almost hollow, laugh. "So… We shall do it this way?" She chuckled. "This shall be fun…" She made slashing motions through the air and maid gave out cried of pain with each blow that she took.

Blood began to seep through her clothes and she could barely stand up. 'What… Ahh! What is wrong with her?' She gazed at Kagome and watched in horror as Kagome slowly began to lick the blood off of her fingers. "What… What has happened to you?" Suddenly Kagome's eyes changed back to her normal cerulean blue color.

"Please… Please just tell me what I need to know." Her eyes were pleading and tears began to form. "Please… I don't want to do this."

"Then don't! Release me! Please!" Her body was racked with sobs as she continued to plead for her release. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome I can not tell you."

Her eyes began to slowly revert back to red and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Then you have left me with not choice." She turned her head away and her hand made a crushing gesture.

The maid gasped as she felt an iron vice grip itself around her heart. The pain was unbearable and she felt that she was going to die. Tears welled up in her eyes again. 'I don't want to die!' She clutched at her heart and sank to the floor and continued to whimper and cry in pain.

Kagome kneeled down next to her. "Just tell me what I need to know and this will all be over with." She smiled and reached through the cage to brush the maid's hair. "Now be a good little girl and tell me where he is."

The maid sobbed and began looked into Kagome's eyes. She searched for some part of the Kagome she had seen earlier. The kind and forgiving side of her, but she found none. "He… He is at the northern gates…"

Kagome put her hand next to her ear. "What did you say?"

"Can't breathe!"

"Very well then." Kagome opened her hand and the maid to in many deep and shaky breaths of air. "Now where is he?"

Tears continued to pour down her cheeks. "He is at the northern gates."

Kagome smiled and patted her on the head. "Now wasn't that much easier?" The maid backed away from her and rejected her touch.

"Who… Who are you!" She shook her head and continued to back away until she was against the wall. "Lady Kagome would never be so cruel." She pointed her finger at Kagome. "You… You are a monster!"

"A monster am I?" She threw back her head and laughed. She smirked and turned to face the maid. "Now we can't have you running around telling people about this side of me now can we?"

The maid gazed at her in terror and closed her eyes expecting the worse. She felt warm lips pressed against her forehead and felt herself begin to feel drowsy. "Sleep and forget all that has happened." Kagome stood up and debated whether or not she should heal her or not. She sighed and waved her hand over the maid's now unconscious form. Her wounds and cloths mended themselves in seconds. Kagome smile and her eyes returned back to their normal color. She turned and ran off towards the northern gate.

'I wish I didn't have to do that…. Sesshomaru… Where are you going?' She closed her eyes and ran faster towards her destination.

When she arrived at the gate she gasped in surprise at all of the warriors that stood prepared for a long journey. "What…. What is going on!"

**In the Northern Castle…**

A hooded figure stood over a large fountain filled with a misty silver liquid. Their red eyes gazed into the contents of the bowl and smirked. There stood Kagome standing confused in front of the massive army. He traced her form with his fingers, while causing ripples to form in the pool.

"Ahh.. My dear Kagome... You have grown up so much." The hooded figure smiled wickedly and waved his hand "Soon Kagome… Very soon you shall become mine."

* * *

So what did you think? Thanks for reading! Please leave lots of comments! Thanks! Oh and if you have suggestions, comments or questions I'll be more than happy to answer them or change something! 

**Edit:** Ok! I'm veeeeery sorry! A lot of you read it this chapter and were like WTF do u mean my "dead Kagome"! So I went back and found a typing error... Yes I am veeeery sorry! So please forgive me! I will most likely say this again in the next chapter to make sure everyone understands my mistake! Please please please forgive me! Thanks.


	5. Departure

Chapter 5- Departure

Sorry it's taken me so long to update and everything… But I've been pretty busy here since I've had my relatives coming over and etc… But I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

**In the Northern castle **

"Naraku!" Bellowed the shadow demon. "The Inu youkai's forces are getting stronger and stronger." He glared at Naraku and slammed his fist into the table, causing it to split into two.

Naraku chuckled. "Do not fear my friend." He turned to face the shadow demon, his eyes glowing an eerie red. "My plan is being set into motion." He turned around and motioned for the hikage demon to follow.

They walked down a series of hallways until they reached a garden in the center of the castle. "Many have sought out to find this garden, for it is said that it will contain whatever you desire." He smirked and walked to the center of it. He stopped as he came to the center and before was a large fountain.

Its surface was eerily still. He gazed at it with wonder and respect. No water shot up from it nor did any water leave fountain. The hikage demon leaned over to get a better view of it. He was shocked that he could see neither his reflection nor Naraku's. The water suddenly rippled and shot forward to grab the demon. He jumped back and barely dogged the water-like appendages.

"What is the meaning of this Naraku!" He went into a defensive stance ready to fight.

"Calm yourself General Sorahiko. The fountain will only respond to its master." He spread his arms out in an embracing stance and a strong wind surrounded his body. He sighed in content and the surface of the pool rippled and swirled. "Find me the one I seek" He closed his eyes in concentration and the water began to swirl in a counter clock-wise direction. The surface suddenly stilled and Naraku opened his eyes. "Yes… There she is…" There in the pond was Kagome standing confused before Sesshomaru's army.

"The Inu youkai plans to use his son in the war?" He chuckled evilly. "Tashio has gotten soft." He glared as he saw Inu Tashio's human wife step into the picture and gave her mate a kiss goodbye. "Izayoi." His voice full of hatred. "How could such a powerful youkai fall for a ningen." His claws had dug to far into his palms, and drawing black blood. He stared at his claws and began to lick them clean. "I will enjoy eating the flesh off her bones."

Naraku chuckled at Sorahiko's egerness. "Soon… Very soon my plan will be set into motion."

"You had better be right about this Naraku." Sorahiko sunk into the shadows and was gone.

Naraku only smirked and walked to a table where two books were placed, and an assortment of ingredients. He opened the first one. Its cover was a bright red and made of leather. He flipped through the pages in the book. His eyes scanned over its contents until he came to the section he desired. Taking up some of the strange powder ingredients and sprinkled them around the book in a circle. While creating the circle he began to mumble words under his breathe. The book began to glow and a strange black aura surrounded the book. Naraku closed his eyes and placed his hands on the book and closed his eyes in concentration. He could feel the strong enchantment they had placed over the book. "You can not hide the truth from her forever." The book suddenly gave off a bright flash of light and Naraku felt himself thrown from the book. He growled in frustration, for he had never suspected the spell to be so strong. His hands had been singed and he frowned at them. "So they wished to protect the truth so badly-"

He stared at his hands as they slowly they began to heal themselves and pondered how to break the enchantment. He walked over to the book and this time poured more off his power into the book. It shook and gave off a weak white glow as if trying to repel his magic. Finally the glow around the book was no longer white but Naraku's dark black aura filled the book. The pages went blank and began to rewrite themselves, showing Naraku that his theories were indeed true about her past. "-Unfortunately for them I have no intention of letting them do so." He then repeated this process with the other book.

It was a dark forest green with a velvet cover, and its title was written in a strange foreign languague, the letters sparkled in under the star filled sky and gave off a faint glow as it was touched by the moonlight. He once again placed his hands upon it and found that the spell on this one was not as hard as the other one. There was only a light enchantment that would only keep it hidden from other people. After he had broken its hiding spell he placed his own upon it. The book now glowed a faint red color and he smiled. 'This will attract Kagome to the book and when she reads it she find out who she _really_ is.' He laughed wickedly and held both books in his arms and strode over to the fountain.

Placing both books upon its surface and then placing his hands on its surface, he closed his eyes in concentration. The books were slowly were dragged into the depths of the fountain as its watery appendages grabbed them.

"Return to from hence you came." He mumbled and waved his hand over the books.

A small figure rose from the water. It seemed almost human had it not been for its pointy ears, and the fact that it mostly resembled that of a mermaid. It nodded its head and dove back into the water, the books disappearing with it.

**In the court yard**

Kagome's eyes scanned the courtyard frantically searching for Sesshomaru's form. Her eyes landed on a group of soldiers that were surrounding what seemed to be their general. 'Sesshomaru a general?' She shook her head. Why would he become a general and never tell her about it? She jogged over to where he was standing. The soldiers recognized her and made way for her.

Without even turning to her Sesshomaru released some of his ki. Allowing Kagome to see how angry he was to see her here. Kagome stumbled back a few steps. Why would he be unhappy to see me?

"Kagome," He turned to face her. "Why are you here?"

Kagome was startled at the harshness in his voice, but nonetheless she smiled and walked with him to the stables where it was less crowded. "I couldn't sleep and so I went to your room…" She lowered her head. "But you weren't there…" She looked up at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!"

"Gomen-nasai Kagome, but you were to never find out about my departure." Something in his mind clicked. "Kagome."

She was startled as his gaze increased upon her and looked away. "Yes Sessho-kun?"

"How did you find out where I was." The way he said it made it sound like a command more than a question.

"I asked a maid and she told me." She smiled sweetly up at Sesshomaru. But gasped as she felt him place his hand around her throat.

"No Kagome. I can tell when you are lying. Now tell me how you really found out." He applied pressure to her throat.

"That's the truth! I swear!" She began to claw at his hand as he applied more pressure to her throat. He was beginning to cut off her air, and she began to struggle. "Kagome tell me the truth!" He slapped her and she fell to the ground stunned.

"You slapped me!" She cried out indignantly. "How dare you!"

"Tell me the truth Kagome." His eyes pierced into her soul and she felt bare before his gaze.

"I tortured the maid to get the information…"

His eyes widened at this. Kagome torture someone? "What do you mean?"

"I asked her where you were and she lied to me… So I had to use and alternate method to get the information from her…" Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. "I don't know what happened. Sometimes I was there and then it was like something else took over my body." She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Is there something wrong with me?" She shuddered as she recalled licking the maid's blood from her fingers. "What's worse was that I even felt myself _enjoy_ it."

Sesshomaru was about to comfort Kagome when one of his soldiers ran into the stable. "Sesshomaru-sama it is time for us to leave." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and dismissed the soldier.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Yes." He turned around and walked out of the stables.

"Wait!" She ran towards him and with drew the pendant. "Here, something to remind you of home." She smiled and began to walk back.

"Arigato Kagome…" He nodded his head in her direction and placed the pendant around his neck. He mounted his horse and led his troops out of the gates and headed north towards the oncoming war.

**Vocabulary**

Gomen-nasai- Sorry

Arigato- Thank you

* * *

Oooooh, what will happen to Kagome and Sesshomaru? What does Naraku have in mind for Kagome? So what did you think? Good, bad? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Learning the truth

**Chapter 6- Learning the truth…**

Hi ppl again! I finally updated woot! Lol

* * *

**In the library…**

Two figures stood hunched over various books.

"So Miroku, what will we be doing today?" Kagome smiled. Even though the monk was perverted, he was wise and great to talk to.

"Well Kagome I thought that we should take a look at our pasts."

"OK! So what do we do first?"

Miroku smiled, Kagome was such a kind sweet innocent girl and so very helpful to anyone that needed help. "First you must find the book that has all of your families history in it. Then we can trace your past and find out what, and who, your ancestors were."

"Alrighty then! Lets get started!" Kagome quickly began to skim the many books in the history section of the grand library. 'Waaaahh! There's just too many books!' She began to nibble on her lip. 'How am I going to find it!' Suddenly her eyes hazed over and she went into a trance. Her body began to walk by itself down many rows of books, towards an old and dusty book that had a dark green velvet cover. Her hands reached up and pulled it from its place in the wall. As soon as the book was in her hands her eyes cleared up and she jumped. 'How did I get here?' She turned her head around frantically for some clue of where she was.

"Hmmm… Oh! What's this?" She examined the cover of the book.

The letters were printed in gold, but it was so old that they were faded away and was impossible to read. She flipped through the book, the musty smell of the book made her sneeze and cough as she breathed in some of the dust. 'Wow… What an old book.'

She opened the book and began to read its contents. As she read she found out that the book was about a two youkais that shared a forbidden love, and we're hunted down because of it. It was said that the woman was one of the most beautiful youkais in the world, where as her lover was said to have had many women who lusted after him as well. Her name was Sahori Kurumi and she was the princess of the City in the Sky. She had fallen in love Harukaas she gazed down upon the earth one day.

One day as she watched him she saw him battling a fierce demon that was jealous of Harukaand tried to kill him. Harukasurvived but just barely and was badly wounded. Sahori couldn't stand to see him in such pain and flew down to save him. She tended to his wounds as he passed out and as she finished and was about to leave he grasped her wrist.

"Who… Who are you?"

She gasped for she had been caught. "That is not important." She turned to flee but he held fast.

"Please my lady I beg of you to tell me your name. For I owe my life to you." He stood up and bowed, but then winced as he felt some of his wounds reopen.

"What are you doing! You'll reopen your wounds!" She forced him to lie back on the ground as she pressed her hands to his wounds and a white glow covered her hands as his wounds slowly began to heal themselves.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Later on they became very close to each other but their relationship was frowned upon by both of their clans. Many people came and warned them that they should stop before one of them would get hurt. But they did not listen for they were too in love with each other. When Sahori came back pregnant the entire city went in an uproar and set out to kill HarukaSahori could not stand to see this but her family imprisoned her in a cell and would not let her out. Instead of killing Harukaon sight they brought him back to their city and beheaded him in front of everyone. This is what started the war between the two clans, both ending in the destruction of each other. No one knew what happened to Sahori during that time, many say that she died during the war and her child along with her, while others said that she was still alive and was hiding both her and her child from the world.

'I wonder what happened…' Her eyes began to mist over. Their story was so sad… She had hoped that they would've gotten away and lived. But they had died… She continued to flip through it and found a family tree written in a language that was foreign to her. But some how they also looked familiar, she traced her fingers over the words and her eyes started to change from her aqua blue to a misty green.

"Kagome?"

"Eeeep!" She jumped into the air and spun around to glare at Miroku, her eyes changed immediately back to their original color. "Gah! Why did you sneak up on me?" Her eye was twitching hazardously and she was very tempted to whack him in the head.

"Eh? But I didn't Kagome-chan I didn't!" He pointed towards the book. "Besides you were so absorbed into that book that you didn't hear me." He walked closer to get a better view of the book. "By the way, what is it?" He snatched the book away from her, began to flip through the book, and ignored Kagome's cried of protest.

"Hey! Miroku! Give!" _Jump_. "It!" _Jump_. "Back!" This time she didn't bother jumping but settled for hitting him in the head and knocking him to the ground before taking the book back.

"Serves you right…"

"Ugh…" Miroku slowly stood up and rubbed the top of his head while glaring at Kagome.

"Why do you even have that book?"

"I… I don't know…" She turned to him. "Do you know which family this is about?"

Miroku took the book back from her and began to skim over the book. "No… Not really… Hmmmm." 'This book… It can't be… Could it?' He smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan but I don't know anything about this book." He placed a red book into her hands. "This is the book on your family. Now go and read it."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I have to go and talk to Inu Tashio-sama about something important." He smiled and patted her on the head. "Don't worry I'll be back soon. In the meantime you should start learning about your families history." He turned around and left Kagome standing there with the book in her arms.

"Well… That was a waste of time…" She sighed and walked towards the table and set the book down. "Well time to learn about my ancestors!" She smiled and began to skim through the book. 'Gaaaah! This is sooo boring!' She propped her chin up with her hand and began to think. 'You know what?' She smiled and began to flip through the pages. 'Here! I want to know more about my family.' Tracing the family tree with her fingers, she came to her mother and father's name. 'What? Hey! Where's my name!' Her eyes scanned frantically over the pages. "No…" She shook her head… 'No… It can't be true…' Her eyes began to tear up.

**Flashback**

"Who does she think she is?" Sneered a snake youkai.

"Yeah. Who does she think she is? Associating with upper class youkais like ourselves." Replied a cat youkai.

"That is what she should be doing." Snickered a bear youkai while pointing at Kagome, who was helping the maid pick up pieces of the plates. "She should be a servant."

"Hahaha! I agree. Just look how well she cleans up! She was born a servant, so why should she be treated like royalty?"

"I heard that she was found at the door step of the Higurashi estate and that the Higurashi family only took her in because they felt pity for her."

"Really?" Gasped the snake youkai.

"Yes. I myself was shocked when I heard the servants talking about that."

"Shh! Shh! She might hear us!"

The group of female youkais walked away laughing and continued to gossip about different subjects. Their servants trailing behind with heads bowed.

**End Flashback**

'It… It can't be… Sessho… He said it wasn't true…' She shook her head. It couldn't be… Everyone had said and acknowledged her as Kagome Higurashi. Could it be that everyone had lied to her? She was so confused… She didn't know what to do. She walked out of the library and into the garden to think it over. Five words spilled from her lips, changing her life forever. "They all lied to me…"

* * *

Questions? I'll try and update sooner but school is murder as so many of you know lol... Anyways.. PLZ REVIEW! Thanks! 


	7. Sorry for not updating!

HI! Sorry that I haven't written anything for… About a year… Sorry! I don't really have any excuses, except that I'm a reeeeeally lazy person… So yeah… Now I'm starting to write again so you can expect an update soon! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed my story!


	8. At the Battle Front

See! I told you that I would update soon! So here's another chapted. Please read and review!

* * *

Rain drops slithered down her face, mixing in with the tears that slowly trailed down her face. 'Why… Why did they all lie to me?' She placed her feet into the chilling water of the lily pond and gazed down sadly at her reflection. A young broken woman stared back. She glared at her reflection and angrily batted at hand at the water, destroying her reflection. She returned her gaze up at the moon, and in its reflection she could see the one who had betrayed her the most. "Sesshomaru… Why have you betrayed me…" 

**At the battle front**

The weather had changed drastically. Rain poured from the heavens, almost as if it was mourning for the destruction of the land and the deaths of the soldiers. Lightening filled the sky illuminating the bodies of rotting and mutilated bodies of fallen soldiers, both human and youkai.

There he stood atop Ah-Un, blood and dirt smeared across his body and clothes. He continued slashing haphazardly at the many demons surrounding him and his men. They were being out numbered and he didn't know how much longer his men could hold out. His muscles screamed in protest as he continued slashing left and right and over and over again. Every time he killed one it almost seemed like five took the place of the fallen demon. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he battled against common sense and his sense of pride. He closed his eyes in irritation and shouted out into the night.

"Retreat! Fall back to the fortress and regroup there! Carry as many wounded back as you can!"

His troops looked at him uncertainly as if surprised that their general would actually tell them to retreat, but they obeyed his orders none the less.

'I need to think of another plan,' he gazed at the massive army that was celebrating their victory as he and his troops retreated, 'or else we will die.'

As he strode through the camp he gazed wearily at his troops. Many were splayed out on the ground. Most were either wounded or exhausted from the fighting. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of death and decay were overwhelming everywhere around him. He stared disdainfully at the new batch of troops that had just arrived. Many of them were very young and he was surprised to see that most of them had never been in a war. 'So now they send me worthless pups and expect me to be able to bring them safely back home from the war?' He snorted at them as the flinched when he looked them directly in the eyes with disdain.

He looked to his left to see the human troops tending to their wounded and writing letters to their loved ones. Youkai were not as open with their emotions and close to their mates as humans were. He noticed that Lord Higurashi was striding towards him with his own generals. Both he and the lord bowed deeply towards each other.

"Ah Prince Sesshomaru," his eyes twinkled with amusement as he gazed at Sesshomaru's new troops, "I see that you have new troops to add to your platoon."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Indeed I do."

Lord Higurashi smiled and gestured to his tent. "We are about to hold a strategic meeting to discuss tomorrows battle plans. Please gather your generals quickly and meet us in the tent."

Sesshomaru bowed low, nodded his head, and turned to gather his generals for the meeting.

**Back at the palace**

She walked around her room randomly walking form place to place. 'Who am I really? Where did I come from? Who are my true parents?'

She gazed at the moon, tears welling in her eyes again, threatening to spill. 'No I refuse to cry anymore!' She took a deep breath and withheld her tears.

Naraku watched her inner turmoil from the fountain and smirked "The time has finally come for you to meet me." He gazed at her greedily. "I have waited for this moment for so long."

From his hands flowed a dark purple mist that slowly seeped into the fountain and into her room.

She didn't notice the intoxicating fumes that began to slowly fill her room as she felt her eye lids become heavy. She gazed drowsily at the moon one last time before collapsing on the floor into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ah-Un doesn't breathe fire or anything does he? If anyone knows if Ah-Un has any special abbilities please tell me... Cuz I have no idea.. Many thanks for reading my story! Please leave comments! No flames please! I'll try and update soon again! Thanks! Oh and suggestions are welcomed... Oh and sorry that this is such a short chapter. 


End file.
